InuNoTaishou V's RoseInuYoukai
by RozuRyuTsuki
Summary: what happens when one of the pack is asked about her skills in the field? Rose agrees to a match with the DaiInuYoukai himself InuNoTaishou


((I do not own Inuyasha, I wish... but no. these are characters on IMVU that a friend and I play, please enjoy! ))

Inutaishou: Then it begins. * With that he casually stepped back a little to place some space between himself and Rose, raising that unsheathed blade he closed his bare hand around it. Before slowly dragging his palm over the weapons biting edge, the blood smeared along it's length sizzling as it burned its way into the polished steel. Wisps of smoke trailing at first from the weapon before wrapping around it, caught up in the youki that started to flow into the blade. He raised that clawed hand out to her, the slice already nearly mended as he waved a finger at her. * Ladies first.

RoseDragonMoon: *she nods once, drawing her own katana as she lowers herself a little finding her center. Looking Tai over a moment to pin point a good striking area before she move quickly, spinning her blade to have the cutting side out. When closer she would slide to his left she would make a punching motion, intending to draw the blade across his side before turning to bring a foot up aiming the ball of her foot to the middle of his back*

Inutaishou: *Covered in armor as he was, finding a kink she could take advantage of would present a small degree of difficulty, getting close enough to utilize it however was a bigger challenge. As she came at him his back foot slid out to place him in a squared off position as his other hand quickly moved to grip the handle of the blade. As she made her move he pivoted to keep himself facing her as he dipped an arm and let his bracer fend off the biting edge of her blade with a loud screech of metal on hardened armor. He followed through the motion and swiped with the sword, the sword threatening to slice her leg if she was not quick enough as he brought the blades tip traced a full circle between them with the motion. *

RoseDragonMoon: * sensing more than seeing his blade coming toward her, she would let herself drop to the ground sliding back. she digs her claws into the ground to use her own momentum kicking her feet up to flip herself back to her feet to once more face him. Digging her toes into the ground she pushes off and up into the air. As soon as she was over him she would drop quickly, gripping the hit of her blade tightly in both hands as she drops aiming the heals of her boots to where his neck and shoulders meet, kicking down hard in hopes of getting through the shoulder plates, along with brining the butt of the hilt down into the top of his head as quickly and hard as she could before jumping off him once more, landing on her feet to pivot and face him, readying herself for another attack*

Inutaishou: * He held the sword and adjusted his position as he pivoted on a back foot to keep himself facing his opponent, he held the defensive as he waited for her next move. Rose proving she was fast when she took to the air, but he was also quite fast despite the hundreds of pounds of armor on his body. The moment she was air born he was gone in a flash, he turned himself around in a flare of silvery white hair and fur, the sword held in a way that its curved blade was over his head. He just barely completed his graceful landing several yards from her, one boot just barely touched the ground when he slashed that blade in a diagonal swipe. Slicing the air which in the blink of an eye lit up brightly with crackling power before forming into a wave of energy that gouged a path through the earth as it raced at alarming speed towards Rose. The youkai calmly calling out those dreaded words...:: Kaze no Kizu!

RoseDragonMoon: *Rose's eye twitches as she hit's the ground where Tai had been standing. A soft growl coming from her feeling the impact to her fangs. Looking towards where he had ended up, her eyes go wide a second hearing him. Jumping she flairs her youki to fly higher into the air, curling into herself. To form a small ball. Yelling out as she gets as high up as she can into the air to try and avoid the wind scar* Hasu Shi-Rudo! * the marking on her back flashes for a moment before a bright light forms around her in the shape of a lotus in an attempt to shield herself before seeming to vanish for a moment to re- appear behind him. As the light fades she turns. Planting her hands into the ground to send a donkey kick into the small of his back in attempts to knock him forward if his attention was still on where she had been. Going back to her feet she turns and jumps back flinching a little where part of his attack had made it through her shield to slice though her shin*

Inutaishou: *A smile drew over his face as he watched Rose raise her defenses and rise over the wave that tore violently through everything in it's path before it was spent. Leaving the ground and near by trees ripped to pieces.* Excellent! You do indeed have some defense against demon magic's! You have dispelled my worries. * He called out to the youkai before she vanished in the blink of an eye and he felt two feet hit him squarely in the back, the blow knocked him forward but in a show of his own agility he executed a single hand spring that allowed him to land on the torn ground at a crouch. That smile still on his face as he held that crouch and took on a defensive stance, holding the blade diagonally before him as the tips of his claws lightly raked over the steel. Waiting for her next move.*

RoseDragonMoon: *not letting his words go to her head just yet, she brings her katana over her head, spinning it as the metal starts to glow a soft blue color as she pushes her youki into it, watching him as he takes his stance. Going to her tip toe for a second she spins once stopping to where the tip of her blade was facing him, calling out loudly* Kusabana Ken! *what looks to be a harmless rose blossom fly's towards Tai, blooming as it moves through the air. As the peddles loss their hold on the stem they turn into daggers, flying towards Tai at a high speed intending to make him a pin cushion. She fallows the blades a few feet behind, jumping she spins in the air, her heal aiming for his temple in a spin kick*

Inutaishou: *It was a pretty move, but a flashy one and he was well aware how dangerous beautiful things could be. But it also gave him a few seconds to expand his aura out not as a barrier though, instead it surrounded the attack. Enveloping the flowers in a shimmer of blue as they streaked through the cloud of his demonic aura, granting him a little control of the attack. He kicked a foot out behind him as he caught his aura up in the blade of that sword and waved it in a wide circle. Some of the daggers struck, sinking into armor or the flesh of his unprotected under arms and neck. But other daggers were caught in the swirl of demonic energy churned by his sword, the blades circling around behind him once before a final slash of the sword disrupted his own aura and sent the remaining blades right back to the oncoming Rose!*

RoseDragonMoon: * Pulling her limbs in tight to her body, she spins in the air, the last few daggers passing by her, removing her sleeves, a few strands of silk white hair that had slipped free from the braid and cutting open her corset to leave a nice long cut along her side in the process to land in the stone wall to her back. Landing in a crouch she looks up at him, a hand over the wound as the corner of her lip turn up a little in a smile. Bringing up the hand that was covered in blood, she punches into ground , the markings on her arms visible would flash a moment as she yells out" Kaika Kouki! * thorn covered vines shoot up from up from the ground to heading for Tai's shins and legs, to wrap and hold him tightly in place until Rose decides to let him. Jumping into the air she lands on one of the vine, ridding it like a serf board as she turns her blade, cutting side out. The tips of her claws glow a soft blue as her own acid runs down the guard and over the blade, the silver color turns a blue/green color. The little acid that hit's the ground leave a trail of smoke as the grass there wither and dies. She spins on her toes as the vine she was ridding passes Tai, brining her acid coated blade over his armor*

Inutaishou: * She was becoming quite bloody but then again he wasn't clean anymore either, while she inspected her wounds he pulled out a few of those daggers to toss aside. Golden orbs flicking to her as she launched her next strike, the vines rushing out to grasp him,...which he allowed. His watched Rose carefully as she took to one of the vines that went right past him which brought her dangerously close to him. A soft bluish light glowed over his finger tips of one hand as he braced the sword with the other, his little smile returning as he clashed blades with her on approach. His sword pushing up to deflect her blade upwards as he pivoted his form as best as he could with his legs caught to bring that hand around. What he unleashed from his hand looked like a Sankontessu, only the blades of youki were much longer as they trailed from his claws and flew vertically at her lower body. If she did not move quick enough she would be slashed to ribbons just like the vine she rode.*

RoseDragonMoon: * jumping back wards, she lost what was left of her corset, the tips of his attack sliding across her skin leaving trails of blood. Inhaling thought her teeth in a hiss, she growls low more at herself than at him. Seeing the vine she was on shredded she narrows her eyes some. Tightening her hand a little the vines would twist more around him. Moving quickly she would run up the back side of the vines to leap over his head. Kicking back wards she would aim her heal for the bridge of his nose, her other heal aiming a kick to his jaw to send his head snapping back wards. Before hitting the ground he would tuck and role, turning to face him as the claws of her free hand lengthen and thicken knowing that the vine would not hold Tai for long, she readies herself for another attack*

Inutaishou: *She was right about the vines not holding him for long, he was already beginning to tear himself free when she came for him. He caught a glimpse of her as she sailed over his head and closed both eyes tight as she managed to plant a heel to his face. The bloody nose though was a trade off as his clawed hand came up and caught the heel of the foot kicking for his jaw, capturing her as she had him captured. Those golden orbs took on an eerie glow as they opened to regard her before he used his brute strength to whip her body off her feet and right down onto the ground. Never once releasing her ankle as he raised that katana and aimed for her mid section!*

RoseDragonMoon: *the air she had in her lungs was knocked out as she hit's the ground. Barely seeing his blade coming at her. she manage to bring her own over herself, she hits his as hard as she can knock his away with a loud ringing sound that would echo through the air. Lifting her leg, she brings her heal down onto the hand still around her ankle hitting the knuckles several times in quickly with the hard soul of her boots in an attempt to get free before rolling on the ground. Planting her hands she kicks back as hard as she can towards his belly before rolling forward, using the momentum from her kick to land on her feet. Turning to face him she narrows her eyes a little watching him as she finds her center aging*

Inutaishou: *Those eerily shimmering golden eyes narrowed as she deflected his blade and a deep growl rumbled from him as she kicked at his stomach as hard as she could. Even covered in armor the blow managed to shove him back, he released her ankle and let her roll to her feet. But only gave her a moments chance to witness his expression turn from placid...to predatory. He tore through the vines by pulling his legs free , ripping up earth around him as he once more allowed his demonic aura to expand before he raised that blade once more. Executing a sweeping motion that sent the power crackling once more before another Kaze no Kizu erupted before him to clear out the remaining vines and Rose if she did not move fast enough.*

RoseDragonMoon: * fairing her youki as she jumps up she calls her Hasu Shi-Rudo, once more being shielded in a bright flash of light in the shape of a lotus. As the flower vanishes taking her with it, her claws extend and thicken, the corrosive acid dripping from them as she re-appears behind Tai. stabbing her claws in between the plates on the small of his back as she gives him an answering growl, her upper lip twitching a little as she pulls up her claws up and back, gripping a hold of part of the armor as she purposely falls back, pulling Tai with her. As they fall she would plant her feet into his back, her own hitting the ground a split second before she kicks up to send him into the air before flipping to her feet, to push off her own katana drawn back ready to swing down accost his back*

Inutaishou: * He watched as she flared her youki once more and once more she vanished, his upper lip curled a little to bare his fangs then as he guessed what she would also do like before...appear behind him. He left his back open as bait till he sensed her demonic presence, his sword arm whipped behind him to throw that Katana right for her. The youkai himself only a second behind as he spun on a heel of his boot with one clawed hand leading to capture her attacking arm. Her claws managed to rip their poisonous trail through the kinks of his armor, clothing and flesh sizzling beneath but with Rose caught it would be his turn to use his claws as he raised that wickedly clawed hand when she pulled him along with her. Her attempt to tug off his armor would reward her as a damaged piece came loose but it would keep her close enough for him to close the gap and plunge the splayed out clawed fingers of his hand right for her chest.*

RoseDragonMoon: * baring her fangs back at Tai, some where in the back of her mind knowing it was a challenge to him, she would take his claws across her arm as she plants her feet into his chest, with all her strength pushing him back away from her, feeling the tips of his claws as the price her chest to the bone. Rolling to the side, she would shudder slightly as she get to her feet glairing coldly at him before charging at him. At the last second she would drop to the ground, her feet aiming for his ankles n an attempt to knock his feet out from under him using her speed to her advantage. If he fell, she would flip up, bringing a knee to his chin as she swings her other leg, brining a foot to his temple before twisting to land in a crouch, ready for another attack*

Inutaishou: *Now the fight was becoming a 'Tooth and claw" battle, with the momentum of her kick that sent him back the youkai would merely watch her for a moment as Rose gathered herself up and used her speed to try and reach him. He though, had some considerable speed of his own, leaping back his own youki picked him up with it's supernatural speed. Leaving only the ends of his twin tails trailing just out of her reach, he stopped his accent abruptly and hung there in the air supported only by his demonic power that shimmered around himself and his fur. Glowing golden orbs locked on her as those clawed hands drew out to either side, all ten finger tips taking on that shimmer blue light before he swept both arms before him one at a time. Sending more blades of youki down at her from above , the first to engage the assault and the second to hinder her escape.*

RoseDragonMoon: * flaring her youkai she forms the Hasu Shin-Rudo around herself, not having much time she yells out* Kaika Kouki!* the thorn vines shooting up from the ground and around her shield quickly adding their own protection as they wove around her shield quickly. Curling up into a ball she snarls as a few of the blades made it through, sending a long gash down the middle of her back. Her eyes snapping open once the attack was over, she flings her arms wide sending her own vine in all directions. Looking up at him she narrows her eyes some lifting a hand, palm toward him. *Taiyou Hirameki! * the bright light would cover the area a she turns her eyes a way for a moment before pushing off the ground, her youki still faired as she flew toward him, unsure if he would be blinded long enough, she spins when close enough, brining the heal of her foot into his already damaged nose. Growling, knowing the danger, she grips a hold of his head, pulling down as she brings her knee up into his face hard*

Inutaishou: *He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the flash of light, unknowingly also raising a defense to her oncoming kick though that did not mean he was ready for it as his arm buckled with the blow and hit his already abused nose. He also missed that opportunity to catch her but she kindly gave him another as she reached out to grab his head, one clawed hand coming up to clasp her wrist while one of his tails reached up to encircle her head in an effort to blind fold her. He took the blow to the skull as hard as it was but he only wavered a moment from the strike and through the stars he was seeing he knew he was in a good position. Pulling her hand off of him he would try and yank her down by that wrist with one hand, while the other came up for her. His wickedly clawed fingers splayed out as he sought to bury them deep into her belly.*

RoseDragonMoon: * not being able to see due to the tail around her eyes, she twists in his grasp growling loudly as her fangs lengthen, she try's to bite into the tail wanting to get it off her face. turning the side that was already cut open into the un seen attack. taking his claws caused her to scream out in rage and pain at the feeling of her flesh being cut into deeply. With his claws still in her side, Rose grabs a hold of the wrist, digging her own acid dripping claws into the wrist as she brings her feet up, kicking him in the chest with one, the other going to his forehead to get free. As she falls she flairs her youki to stop her fall before she would hit the ground to hard. Going to her knees she looks up at Tai, managing a small smile* I… think I'm done… for the night….*having taken a beating and used a lot of energy, she closes her eye tightly holding her bleeding side as a shudder runs through her before she falls over and manages a grin*

Inutaishou: *His tails were quite fluffy but if she knawed at it enough she could reach the flesh at the core of the light grey fluff, even if she did his mind was focused on hitting his mark. Her writhing body though made that mark difficult to pin and he had to settle for next best, her scream though snapped him from his battle lust. While the pain of her poisoned claws digging into his wrist made him grit his blood stained teeth. With her final kick they were pried apart , the youkai hanging mid air a moment as he was still disorientated from the head blow. Only to follow her down as she fell, landing lightly on the grass a moment after she had and looking over as he clutched his ripped wrist. Giving a slow nod as he made his way over to her..* Then it is over.


End file.
